


Luncheon

by CashMoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Please Don't Take This Seriously, i haven't seen aou ant man or doc strange, mention of suicide but in a non-serious way, mention of weed, ships are barely mentioned sorry, shitty high school life, teachers are all dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashMoney/pseuds/CashMoney
Summary: All the characters of the Marvel Universe go to the same high school, this is a normal lunch period.





	Luncheon

**Author's Note:**

> Big hug to my good friend Cassie (you-know-its-actually-funny) for helping out so much. Without her this never would have been written. This fic is about stupid people doing stupid things, please enjoy.
> 
> (also people in my school have been getting in trouble for vaping in the bathrooms so that and cassie's fic   
> 'the grind' have a hand in the making of this story)

“So that’s when he took away my knife collection! Can you believe?”

“Mh-hm.” Hummed Rhodey, subtly speeding up to get away.

“Oh! And then this morning-”

“Hey Loki, no offense, but I gotta get to class? I’ll see you later, alright?”

“... It’s lunch time.”

“EXTRA HELP! I’m getting extra help! AP lit’s a bitch. Whatcha gunna do? Anyway, see ya!” And with that, he disappeared into a classroom. Loki stopped for a moment before shrugging and turning to find his brother instead.

“Rhodes?” Tony pushed up his welding goggles to look at his out of breath boyfriend.

“Loki?” Rhodey nodded. Tony grinned and set his equipment down.

“Where’s Pepper? Physics lab?” Asked Rhodey.

“Yeah, with Happy, wanna go eat lunch outside?”

“Yes please.”

“Bye!” Called Tony to the teacher as they walked out. He got only a grumble in return.

“So what was he talking about this time? His snake?”

“The knife collection. To be honest I wasn’t really paying attention?” Tony laughed. They  settled in on one of the picnic tables outside just in time to see Loki following his brother’s group of friends.

“WHAT DID HAMLET SAY TO OPHELIA?” Yelled Rhodey, catching Tony off guard. Loki looked over and Tony caught on quickly, telling him a random answer. Loki ignored them and went back to pestering his brother.

“Loki, you can’t try to stab your brother and complain you got your weapon taken away.” Bruce tried to reason, but sadly it fell on deaf ears. 

“But it happens all the time, and it’s not like I actually hurt him. Right Thor?”

“You hurt my feelings Loki.” 

Valkyrie snorted and took a gulp of her soda.

“You know, Val, that much soda is really not good for you.” 

“Shut up Bruce.”

“I’m just trying to tell you.” He shrugged. 

“Anyway I think I’m gunna kill myself if I get one more essay.” Thor groaned, flopping onto a bench.

“Who else? I thought it was just the history?” Bruce sat down with a little more grace, taking his lunch out of his backpack.

“I just got another one for sociology, due friday.”

“Oh, that sucks, you know I can do it for you for a price.” Loki interjected quickly.

“No thanks, I remember the last time I took you up on that offer.”

Bruce grimaced but Valkyrie looked confused.

“Why, what happened?” 

“You don’t wanna know.” Said Bruce.

“Know what?” 

“Oh, hey T’Challa, it’s nothing.” Bruce greeted the student council president.

“Oh, it’s something, but you’ll have to go on youtube to see it.” Loki giggled.

“Ah. I see. Well I guess I really didn’t want to know. See you all later.” He said tensely. There was a chorus of goodbyes as T’Challa walked away. Thor huffed out a breath.

“Well, I finished my lunch, so I better go get started on those essays.” He got back up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll come with, I have homework too.” Valkyrie tossed her now empty can of soda into the trash can. She and Thor followed the way T’Challa had gone, followed sheepishly by Bruce. Loki settled in to read there on the bench.

“Hey Tony!” He heard in the background.

“Heeey Peter! Ned, Mary Jane.” 

“What’s up guys?” Added Rhodey.

“Eh, not much. We were going to go study for chem.” Said Ned while adjusting the strap on on his backpack on his shoulder. 

“Well, have fun kids.”

“See ya guys.” The freshman also made their way back into the school.

While Peter and Ned were organizing a trip to see The Last Jedi, they accidentally almost crashed into Clint and Natasha who were having a heated debate of their own.

“Alternative  _ peaked  _ in the 90s, Nat! The shit they play today doesn’t even come close.”

“ _ Uh _ , alt-rock,  _ maybe _ . And half that crap was grunge anyway- obviously the genre peaked in the late 2000s.”

“You’re off your fucking meds.”

“And  _ you  _ liked Kesha before her comeback.”

Clint gasped and clutched his heart, betrayed. The two continued on, walking blindly and accidentally flinging food around in their music-induced passion. 

“And where are two two supposed to be?” A teacher was looking at them with suspicion.

“You haven’t been in the bathroom recently, have you?”

“Uh, no?” Said Clint nervously.

“Because we’ve heard of some kids doing things they shouldn’t be in there during lunch.”

“Not us, ma’am, we just came from our lockers.” Natasha added as smoothly as possible. The teacher looked at them for another second before moving on. Clint immediately started sniffing the collar of his shirt.

“I smell fine, yeah?” He whispered to Natasha, who shot him an eye roll before quietly doing the same.

“Um, you guys ok?” It was Bucky; Steve and his boyfriend Sam behind him.

“Oh, yeah, we’re good. We were just heading to the caf. Coming?” Asked Clint.

“Sure.” Said Sam as their group joined Nat and Clint. They walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria together, continuing the conversation about music, which turned into complaints of how much homework they had already contracted.

“Hey, is Loki reading manga?” Steve’s comment turned everyone’s attention to Loki outside a window, who had his nose in what appeared to be an issue of Naruto.

“It’s a  _ graphic novel _ .” He sneered and stomped off in a huff. On his way, he stormed past Peter, Gamora, Mantis, and Groot.

“I can’t believe they got lunch detention again.” Gamora grumbled. Groot nodded sadly and took another bite of his salad. 

“Who were they fighting this time?” Asked Peter.

“Some senior I think. Probably someone making fun of Groot again.” Answered Mantis.

“I am Groot.” Said Groot in a disappointed tone.

“Well at least  Phil and Fury stepped in before anyone got hurt.” Peter slapped Groot on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting sort of way, but it mostly looked awkward because of how much taller Groot was. Their group came up on the outside seating area, where Tony and Rhodey had been joined by Pepper, Happy, and T’Challa.

“So then he goes ‘MBLERG IT’S ME’ and tries to stab him!” Everyone laughed at Rhodey’s animated retelling of how Loki got his knives taken away just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch period. They all packed up their stuff and headed back to school for the day while a teacher yelled at them to hurry up.

**Author's Note:**

> As a reference, these are the ages  
> freshman- Peter (Parker), Ned, Mary-Jane  
> sophomore- Loki, Valkyrie, Groot, Mantis  
> junior- Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Happy, Sam, Gamora  
> senior- Thor, Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Nick, Phil
> 
> thanks again for reading :D


End file.
